


A Summer's Knight

by MrProphet



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	A Summer's Knight

It was an ordinary, balmy summer’s night in Ferryport Landing, and although it was not quite the weather that she had grown accustomed to in the city, Sabrina Grimm was glad that at least something in her new hometown  _was_  ordinary. She had spent so much time recently thinking about stories and Ever Afters and her unwanted-but-apparently-inescapable destiny as a Fairy Tale Detective that it was nice to get away and enjoy something  _normal_  like a walk in the woods.

Of course, she did have to wear Alladin’s ring before Granny Relda would let her out, just in case she needed to escape from hostile Ever Afters, but otherwise the walk was normal.

Or it was until the beast showed up.

She heard it first and thought for a moment that it was a dog, but as soon as the beast appeared she could see that it had no place in her ordinary walk. It was something like a borzoi, with fur so white it seemed to glow; in fact, Sabrina was pretty sure it  _was_  glowing. Its ears stood straight up and were as red as blood.

The beast bounded out of the woods and stopped in front of Sabrina. It looked her in the eye. She could see a quick intelligence behind the beast’s dark eyes.

“Hello,” she said. “Aren’t you beautiful?”

The beast barked once, then leaped away. Sabrina had been wlaking close to the boundary of Ferryport Landing and expected the beast to be turned back by the mystical barrier, but instead it rushed on unhindered.

A few moments later, Sabrina heard the pounding of hooves. A great, white horse bounded out of the trees with a knight in full armour on its back. The knight wore a hunting horn at his side. Sabrina was so angry at the thought of someone hunting the beautiful beast that she stood in the horse’s path and yelled at the knight to stop.

“Whoa!” The knight drew his horse to a stop. “Careful, girl; you could get hurt doing that.”

Sabrina strode up beside the horse. “Don’t call me girl!” she snapped. “I’m a Grimm and I’m telling you to stop hunting that poor beast.”

The knight looked puzzled. “Beast? You mean Gladys?”

“Gladys?”

“Glatisant, the Questing Beast; I call her Gladys.”

“Is she a sort of big, white dog with glowing fur.”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, that beast.”

“That was no beast,” the knight said. “That was my wife.”

“Your…? Um…”

“Well, I’d been chasing her so long, we thought we might as well make it formal. She’s a lovely gal really.”

“Oo-kay. Well, she uh… She went that way.” Sabrina turned and pointed. “But she went through the barrier.”

“Of course. No one can stop a Questing Beast.” He lifted his horn and blew a long blast. “And no one can stop a Pellinor from following her.”

He spurred his horse forward and they galloped through the barrier as easily as the beast had done.

Sabrina shook her head and turned back towards home. So much for an ordinary evening walk.


End file.
